


Призрак Харренхола

by BraKet



Series: Лев и волчонок [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Love/Hate, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: псевдородительские + псевдодочерние отношения, мнимая проза





	Призрак Харренхола

Стальной взгляд, червленый доспех, и плащ,  
словно кровь, струится на круп коня.  
Старый лев опасен, но нож разящ  
и убьет при случае даже льва.  
Молодой волчонок готов на все.  
Отравить вино? Да, удачный ход!  
Но лев смотрит спокойно, почти тепло,  
принимая чашу, бесстрашно пьет.  
Эта ненависть жаркая, как любовь,  
своим ядом добро превращает в ложь.  
Бормоча имена всех своих врагов,  
молодой волчонок ворует нож.  
Старый лев заботлив и справедлив,  
он, конечно, враг, но почти отец.  
Тот, что был практически им убит,  
и теперь так странно же в нем воскрес.

Быстрый шаг, короткий и цепкий взгляд,  
вот рука взлетает с ножом-мечом...  
Лев стоит, улыбаясь, он словно рад,  
и стекает кровь по плечам плащом.


End file.
